


寄明月（十）

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322
Relationships: 蓝曦臣×江澄
Kudos: 5





	寄明月（十）

【代发，本篇作者是锦官城】  
本篇为车……  
私设江家的清心铃的铃声只有曾经注入灵力的人才能听到。  
——————  
“江宗主？江宗主？”蓝曦臣强忍着身体的欲望，扶着江澄坐下，轻轻拍了拍他的脸。  
江澄面色潮红，呼吸急促，双手不安分地在蓝曦臣身上游走，忽然紧紧抓住蓝曦臣的领口“热……好热……”  
“江宗主你……唔……”蓝曦臣话还没说完，嘴唇就被堵住，他呆在了原地，好一会才反应过来，江澄在吻他。独属于江澄的莲香充斥着口腔，蓝曦臣睫毛颤了颤，发现自己并不排斥这种感觉。他反手扣住了江澄的后脑勺，加深了这个吻，他的舌头灵活的打开了江澄的口腔，拼命汲取里面的津液，并找到了那软软的舌尖，与之共舞。  
江澄搂着蓝曦臣的脖子，笨拙而生涩地吻着面前的人，卖力的讨好，取悦他，渴望被贯穿和占有，忽然被反客为主，强烈的掠夺让江澄大脑一片空白，呼吸困难。  
“唔……唔唔唔唔……”江澄缺氧，软软的手臂拼命捶打蓝曦臣的肩膀，修长的双腿也不安分的踢来踢去，试图从这种窒息的感觉中解脱出去。然而面前的人的手臂犹如铜墙铁壁，将他牢牢禁锢，挣脱不得。  
“哈……哈……”就在江澄以为自己会晕过去的时候，蓝曦臣终于舍得放开他的唇。江澄被吻得全身无力，瘫软在蓝曦臣怀中拼命喘息，本是粉色偏白的薄唇此刻透着情欲的艳红，一张一合，任人采撷，没有来得及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流下，一副香艳诱惑的模样。  
蓝曦臣看着怀中人被情欲染透的脸，目光微暗，身下的某物愈发滚烫，坚硬如铁，渴望着疏解，而身体的每一个毛孔，都在叫嚣着要他……要他……  
不行……江澄此刻根本不是清醒的，绝对不能趁人之危……  
他不想江澄醒后恨自己……  
蓝曦臣忍得辛苦，晶莹的汗水一颗颗划过脸颊，濡湿了贴在脸上的发丝，滴落在江澄的脸上，身体因为克制而微微颤抖。他心下一横，抓住江澄在自己身上乱摸的手，将他按在地上，然后闭上眼晴，默默背起清心咒。  
然而身下的人儿却不知自己在点火，双腿不安分的在蓝曦臣腿间蠕动，摩擦着火热的坚挺。蓝曦臣一颤，制住江澄的手不由得失了力道，江澄趁机抽离双手，在蓝曦臣身上作威作福。蓝曦臣想拒绝他的触碰，又怕自己过人的臂力伤了江澄，只能见招拆招，防不胜防。  
“呜……”长时间没有得到回应，还被各种制约，江澄发出了一阵类似奶猫的呜咽，睁开迷离的双眼，眼角微微泛红，身体不安分的扭来扭去，忽然一下子来了力气，坐了起来，死死抱住蓝曦臣，手指穿插在蓝曦臣如墨的发间。  
蓝曦臣一边克制自己的欲望，一边制住江澄，费了好长时间。当他再一次将江澄按在地上时，忽然觉得头上一松，定睛一看，自己的抹额被江澄无意识地扯落，攥在手心。  
蓝曦臣心中顿时掀起了惊涛巨浪。他定定看着身下神智不清的人儿，抚摸那人的脸庞，引起身下人的一阵愉悦的颤栗。  
江澄似乎对这样的抚摸很是受用，乖乖的用小脸，在蓝曦臣手上蹭了蹭。  
江澄……江澄……江晚吟……晚吟……他在心里面一遍又一遍呼唤那人的名字。  
心中涌起一种绵软的情绪，说不清道不明。那颗自从闭关之后就冷却的心，再次鲜活了起来，有什么东西，似乎要从胸腔里蹦出。这种感觉让他无措，却不排斥，甚至欣喜。  
他不想忍了……今朝有酒今朝醉吧。  
眼中最后一丝清明被欲望吞噬。  
那就……一起沉沦吧……  
“江宗主，得罪了。”蓝曦臣在江澄的唇上轻轻啄了一下，抱起在怀中哼哼唧唧的人，朝着离他们最近的一间茅屋走去。  
本就不甚牢固的门被蓝曦臣一脚踹开，发出嘎吱的脆响。  
蓝曦臣抱着江澄，将他轻轻平放在床上，小心温柔的好像在对待一件易碎的瓷器，生怕磕了碰了。  
一只手轻而易举地捉住江澄的双手，高举头顶，另一只手沿着江澄的脸庞的轮廓，慢慢下滑，游移到雪白的脖颈，在紧致的锁骨上轻轻画着圈圈，然后打着旋儿来到了江澄的腰封，手指轻轻一勾，腰带顺势而落。  
“江宗主……以后涣叫你晚吟可好？”，蓝曦臣俯下身来，在他耳边呢喃，轻轻含住了他的耳垂。浅浅的碎吻落在身下之人的眉心，鼻梁，薄唇和脖颈，引起身下人满足的叹息。  
涣心悦你……  
那好看的眉眼啊，清醒时锐利衿傲，迷茫时清澈无辜，一辈子也亲不够。  
“嗯……嗯……”江澄杏眸微启，红唇半张，无意识地应着，也不知他究竟有没有听到。  
随着衣帛碎裂的声音，悬着银铃的紫色腰带被抛到半空，孤零零地在空中打了一个旋儿，掉在了地上。银铃在地上滚了半圈，发出清脆的声响。  
那声音，就像一道惊雷，惊醒了迷迷糊糊的江澄。江澄一个激灵，混沌的感觉也渐渐消失。  
发生了什么？  
撕裂的衣物，动情的喘息，还有颤抖敏感的身体……以及，压在自己身上亲吻自己身体的那个人。  
江澄虽然平日洁身自好，到现在都未经人事，但是多多少少对情事有所了解。  
一种前所未有的恐慌和愤怒席卷而来。  
“混账！”江澄一把揪起正在啃咬自己脖子的人，待看清那人是谁时，突然一愣。  
蓝曦臣？  
江澄这才发现自己手中攥着一条抹额。  
蓝曦臣被打搅了好事也不恼，就这么定定的盯着江澄，看得江澄直发毛，甚至忘了发火。  
这蓝曦臣……有点不对劲啊……  
就在江澄愣神的当儿，蓝曦臣忽然抢过江澄手里的抹额，把江澄的双手捆了起来，绑在了床头。  
“！？”江澄在震惊中还没回过神来，忽然上身一凉，白色的亵衣被蓝曦臣粗暴地撕开，露出大片雪白的胸膛，胸前的两颗粉色小点儿在破碎的衣料里若隐若现，可怜兮兮地颤抖着，等着别人的爱抚和垂怜。  
“等……等等……蓝曦臣你给我清醒点！呃啊！”敏感的乳首被手指用力的挑逗，碾磨，按压，从胸口传来触电般的快感，穿过四肢百骸，齐刷刷汇集到头顶。  
“啊啊啊啊……”蓝曦臣突然含住了一边的乳尖，粗糙的舌苔反复摩擦着胸前的敏感，时不时用力吸允，江澄敏感的身体经不起这样的玩弄，拼命扭动腰肢，想要逃离陌生的快感。江澄死死咬住下唇，却还是从唇边溢出不堪的呻吟。  
“蓝曦臣你大爷的！”江澄又羞又气，却怎么也挣脱不开绑在手腕上的抹额，他突然抬腿打算将身上的人踢下床，却被蓝曦臣发现，蓝曦臣一把抓住江澄的脚腕，将他的双腿打开。  
“啊——”江澄的亵裤也被撕的粉碎，扔在了地上。  
此时的江澄全身赤裸，以一种门户大开的姿势对着蓝曦臣，私密处的风光一览无余。  
蓝曦臣的目光贪婪的看着身下的人儿，洁白优美的脖颈，纤细柔韧的腰肢，修长有力的双腿……看到那个含羞带怯的小穴，蓝曦臣喉结上下滚动了一下，眼底冒出了血丝。  
江澄慌了，他自己也是男人，他太懂蓝曦臣眼底红血丝的含义了……  
“蓝曦臣……蓝曦臣你要是敢动我，我日后绝对不会放过你！”江澄浑身颤抖着，哆哆嗦嗦说出威胁的话语，此时此刻在蓝曦臣眼里更像是调情。  
“若是涣动了晚吟，晚吟能将涣怎么样呢？”蓝曦臣闻言轻轻一笑，那本来有如三月春风般和煦温暖的笑颜此时此刻却让江澄如坠冰窟。  
“呃，呃啊！”后穴突然被异物侵入，怪异的感觉让江澄突然叫出声。  
刺入江澄后穴的手指在穴内慢慢摸索，似是在寻找什么。后穴被入侵，温暖的嫩肉将手指紧紧包裹。游走到某一处，江澄“啊——”的一声，尾音带着平日听不到的媚意和欢愉，身体一阵痉挛，后穴紧紧咬住手指，手指不能再移动分毫。  
蓝曦臣抬头看着江澄的脸，看见他并无痛苦，知道自己找对了地方。  
手指在那一点上轻轻一碰，江澄的身子抖了几下，随即软了下来。  
蓝曦臣嘴角勾起一抹势在必得的笑容，开始不停地折磨那一点。  
“啊……啊啊啊啊……不，不要……”一波一波快感直冲脑门，江澄仿佛置身在欲望的漩涡里，随着快感浮浮沉沉，大脑一片空白，嘴里吐着混乱的拒绝话语，皮肤因为情欲染上一层淡淡的粉红。  
插入体内的手指由一根变成了四根。  
“啊啊啊啊——”眼前一片白色，江澄终于泄了身，闭着眼睛，大口喘气，胸前的乳樱随着起伏的胸膛一上一下，小腹和腿根到处是白浊，一副香艳淫靡的样子。  
四根手指缓缓从穴内抽出，带出一股湿漉漉的液体，后穴似是在挽留，随着手指的退出发出“咕叽”的水声。江澄长长的睫毛颤了颤，眼角因为快感的刺激而微微泛红，身体因为高潮的余韵而微微抽搐。  
“你……”江澄回过神来想破口大骂，却是连说话的力气都没有了。  
蓝曦臣褪下了裤子，释放出威武精神的小兄弟。  
江澄原来杏眸微启，看见蓝曦臣的那物的尺寸，眼睛瞪的溜圆，那玩意儿那么大……要是真的插到自己身体里……  
会死人的吧……  
“蓝曦臣，你清醒一点……不要……不要……求你……”江澄恐惧地摇着头，拒绝蓝曦臣的靠近，却动弹不得，只能无助的求饶。他已经是浑身无力，无法并拢自己大开的双腿，而蓝曦臣的巨大却在此刻在他紧致的小穴口徘徊，寻找合适的机会捅进去。  
“不要，不要……”江澄费力的扭动腰部，阻止蓝曦臣的冲刺。蓝曦臣屡屡扑了个空，下身硬的难受急需疏解，眼中闪过一丝赤红，死死按住了江澄的腿和腰，使他动弹不得，接着，将自己的巨大对准还在滴水的穴口，一个挺身全数没入，随即开始疯狂的抽插。  
“啊——”撕心裂肺的疼痛，好像活生生被撕成了两半，江澄瞪大了眼睛，失神的看着面前被情欲主导的男人，无力地摇头，屈辱和不甘的眼泪一颗颗滚落，滴到身下的被褥上，留下一片水渍。  
蓝曦臣温柔的舔干他眼角的泪水，下身却在不停的鞭挞江澄敏感的穴心。  
“蓝曦臣，我要杀了你！杀了你！啊啊——”江澄哭骂。  
“呜……”胸前的敏感再次被含住，小心翼翼地品尝和吸允，另一边被细细揉捏，下身的疼痛和胸前的快感交织在一起，形成一股莫名的爽利冲击着全身。  
“不……”意识开始模糊，身体可悲的开始适应蓝曦臣的节奏，随着蓝曦臣的顶弄一起一伏，勾勒出那物的形状，穴口被摩擦成了艳红色，那一点被不停地撞击，巨大的快感让江澄仿佛置身云端。江澄仰起头，露出雪白的脖颈，隐隐能看到青色的血管，蓝曦臣心下一动，俯下身来在薄薄的皮肤上毫无章法地啃咬和吸允，最后在那突起的喉结上反复舔舐，手也变着花样不停地玩弄江澄的乳首和性器。  
几处敏感带被同时折磨，江澄无力反抗，只能被动的承受。快感越积越多，蓝曦臣也看出来江澄即将到达顶峰，手和身下的冲刺加快了速度。  
“呃啊——”江澄呼吸一滞，眼前金光乱闪，身体不停抽搐，蜜穴绞得蓝曦臣那物动弹不得，从深处涌出来一股透明的液体，将二人结合的地方弄得又湿又滑，小江澄也顿时泄流，一大片白浊喷洒在二人的小腹，蓝曦臣也到了顶点，低吼一声，火热的液体释放在江澄身体深处，然后拥着江澄，就着结合的姿势沉沉睡去。  
月光透过窗户，将床上二人的脸庞一寸寸照亮。江澄睁着空洞的杏眼，眼泪缓缓的顺着眼角滑落，最后放弃了挣扎，任由自己陷入黑暗。  
蝉鸣声声，盖住了茅屋里隐隐约约的啜泣和喘息。


End file.
